choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Wishful Thinking Choices
This page contains the choices in Wishful Thinking and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walk-through is made to assist others in helping them make the right choice for their game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet. Please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 *Face 1. *Face 2. *Face 3. *Face 4. Choice 2 *Fine Wine. (��15) *Retro With A Twist. *Close Crop. *Platinum Power. *Honeybun. Choice 3 *Business Casual. *Chiffon Shift. *Dark Darling. Choice 4 *Great! I love it! *Let's try something else. (Go back to Choice 1) Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What is your first name? Default is "Lydia". Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What is your last name? Default is "Gibson". Chapter One: I Can Only Imagine Choices Choice 1 *Yeah, this is definitely a Pulitzer. Choice 2 *Sure, why not. Choice 3 *Sorry, I'll go. (No effect) *I thought you needed help. (No effect) *Sure, relax. (No effect) Choice 4 *Sorry to interfere. (No effect) *Thanks for stepping in. (No effect) Choice 5 *''So'' cute. (No effect) *Distracting you. (No effect) Choice 6 *Feel super confident. (No effect) *Might throw up. (No effect) *Leave this in fate's hands. (No effect) Choice 7 *Passionate. (No effect) *Observant. (No effect) *Good-looking. (No effect) Choice 8 This is a timed choice. *Tell me more about what you do here. (No effect) *What's your favorite color? (No effect) *Who got the dog, in the end? (No effect) ⬅ Correct If the timer runs out you stay silent. Choice 9 This is a timed choice. *Why did you and your wife split? (No effect) *What's your greatest regret? (No effect) *How did you get to where you are today? (No effect) ⬅ Correct If the timer runs out you stay silent. " " if you do not get both correct. " " if you got both correct. Choice 10 *That woman who sued a statue park? (No effect) *The huge storm in Australia? (No effect) *That guy who tried to stow away on a spaceship? (No effect) Choice 11 *Would love to! (��12) *Should let you go. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Encouraging. (No effect) *Complex. (No effect) *Smooth. (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 2 *A fashion designer. (No effect) *The lead singer of a punk band. (No effect) *An alien. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *On a date. (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) *Undercover spies. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *He's into me? (No effect) *He thinks I'm cool? (No effect) " " Choice 12 *I blew it. (No effect) *Alec is a huge jerk. (No effect) Choice 13 *Just the guy I wanted to see. (No effect) *I need a hug right now. (No effect) Choice 14 *To the lake, then! (��16) *I need to get back to work. ( ) Diamond Choice 5 *We hunted the lake monster? (No effect) *You got bit by a crawfish? (No effect) *We went skinny dipping? (Jaime ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 6 *Skip stones.(No effect) *Make leaf boats.(No effect) *Push you in! (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *Let's look for wildlife. (No effect) *Prepare for a splash war! (No effect) *Give me a piggyback ride! (No effect) " " Choice 15 *Who was that? (No effect) *Did you say something? (No effect) *Leave my bank account out of this! (No effect) Chapter Two: On My Mind Choices Choice 1 *Better than ever! (No effect) *A little fried, but, you know. (No effect) *Better now that you’re here (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) Choice 2 *Who found me? (No effect) *Did I make the news? (No effect) *Were you worried about me? (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) Choice 3 *Travel all around the world. (No effect) *Kiss my true love on a moonlit beach. (No effect) *Set a record for the most number of sneezes in a minute. (No effect) Choice 4 *That’d be great! (��17) *I’m good. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Sad ending! (No effect) *Alien invasion! (No effect) *Dramatic kiss! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *I like... Default is "The Last Summer". Diamond Choice 3 *Satisfied at Northbridge News? (No effect) *Working on anything else? (No effect) *Going to the next Bernard Mossier? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Support each other's goal. (No effect) *Become good friends. (No effect) *Get to know each other much better. (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) " " Choice 5 *I’m okay thanks. (No effect) *I could use a donut... (No effect) Choice 6 *Tune in! (��16) (+Reporter Score) *Stay out of it. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *June *Ellen *Tony You get to choose all of them. This just determines the order. Diamond Choice 6 (June) *Maggie... Diamond Choice 7 (June) *Maggie *Maggie *Maggie Diamond Choice 8 (June) *Maggie *Maggie *Maggie *Maggie *Maggie Diamond Choice 6 (Ellen) *Aubrey. (No effect) *Ellen. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 (Tony) *Distract him! (No effect) *Ignore him! (No effect) " " " " Choice 7 *Thanks for your concern. (No effect) *I’m ready to get back to work! (No effect) *You’re a jerk. (No effect) Choice 8 *Like a real power player. (No effect) *''Extremely'' pretty. (No effect) Choice 9 *This guest isn’t taking any of her crap. (No effect) *Ellen sucks. (No effect) *I might be in love with Anna Koishi. (No effect) Choice 10 *If I can get you anything. (No effect) *That you’re okay. (No effect) Choice 11 *The presidency? (No effect) *Leading the revolution? (No effect) *Stealing the public’s hearts? (Anna ❤ +Romance) Choice 12 *How can I refuse? (��18) *I really shouldn’t. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 *Not care what others think. (No effect) *Know your strengths. (No effect) *Hashtag eat, pray, love. (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 *I’m Ms. Pennyworth. (No effect) *I’m the food critic. (No effect) *My wife and I are celebrating our anniversary. (Anna ❤ +Romance) " " Diamond Choice 11 *Did you ever get into trouble? (No effect) *What was the sneakiest tactic you ever used? (No effect) *Was flirting one of your tricks? (Anna ❤ +Romance) " " Choice 13 *I wanted to check on Anna! (No effect) *I’m disorientated from my accident! (No effect) *I was looking for the bathroom! (No effect) Chapter Three: Thought Process Choices Choice 1 *Ellen's rejects? I'll pass. (No effect) *I'm on it! Sounds great! (No effect) *Why doesn't she want it? (No effect) Although all options have no immediate effect, Alec responds better to the third option. " " Choice 2 *You're so jealous of me. (No effect) *I thought this looked nice! (No effect) Choice 3 *It's my first time on TV! (No effect) *I can't fumble this promotion. (No effect) *What if there's something in my teeth? (No effect) Choice 4 *Wearing this! (��25) ( ) *Changing again. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Hot? (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) *A pro? (No effect) Choice 5 *What was your greatest challenge? (No effect) *Life isn't life-or-death? (No effect) *I'm already having fun with you. (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) " " and 2 +Interview if you're wearing the premium outfit. Choice 6 *Are you a lifelong animal lover? (No effect) *Will you develop your cat professionally? (No effect) *Did you go to school for this? (No effect) Choice 7 *Live alone... with Jinx? (+Interview) *Have something to hide? (No effect) *Have any trade secrets? (2 +Interview) Choice 8 *There's someone else here! (No effect) *We'll need some establishing shots. (+Interview) *I'd love to see her bed and toys. (2 +Interview) Choice 9 *Jinx is breakdancing! (No effect) *Open. This. Door. (No effect) *I know the truth. (No effect) Choice 10 *Long this has been going on? (No effect) *They possibly mixed up your order? (No effect) *You've cared for them so far? (No effect) " " if you got 2 or more +Interview. " " if you got 1 or less +Interview. Choice 11 *She'll fit in purr-fectly. (��20) *I have to pass, Tilly. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *I'll name her... Default is "Jinx." Diamond Choice 3 *Am a savage, Jinx. (No effect) *Could actually use lessons. (No effect) *Don't chase my own tail. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Hold on to this for now. (No effect) *Give in and let you have some. (No effect) " " Choice 13 *I knew I could do it. (No effect) *It's not that big of a deal. (No effect) *Someday I'll be the star. (No effect) Choice 14 *Give him a long hug. (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) *Thank him and shake his hand. (No effect) Choice 15 *Know I'm listening to you. (No effect) *Be happy for me, okay? (No effect) *Enjoy the celebration. (No effect) Choice 16 *Nursed you through the flu? (No effect) *Ordered that stripper clown? (No effect) *Caught us kissing? (Jaime ❤ +Romance) Choice 17 *So soothing. (��19) *Kinda scary! (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Mmm... Diamond Choice 6 *Not me! I'm going to be rich. (No effect) *I wish I could join you. (Jaime ❤ +Romance) *You're still doing better than me! (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 This is a timed choice! *Slow. (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Fast! (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 This is a timed choice! *Turn the wheel slightly. (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Shift the throttle. (No effect) *Zone out. (No effect) If the timer runs out, you stare blankly and Jaime takes the wheel. Diamond Choice 9 *When did you get so... hot? (Jaime ❤ +Romance) *What a show-off. (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 *Feast your eyes. (Jaime ❤ +Romance) *It's a little chilly! (No effect) Diamond Choice 11 *This thing is a deathtrap! (No effect) *You're so good with your hands. (Jaime ❤ +Romance) " " Chapter Four: Good Idea Choices Choice 1 *Still missing lots of things. *Definitely getting the hang of it. Choice 2 *Rob a bank! *Be a superhero! *Get a cable talk show! Choice 3 Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Wishful Thinking